User blog:Iamyooinssi/From me to you
Kazehaya Shota is your typical school boy who is popular in school because of being outgoing and cheerful.His bright smile is also one main reason why many girls like him and want to confess about their feelings to him.Aside from his good personality on treating everyone equally,he live by his principles of only believing what his eyes see and what he believe is right. During the entrance ceremony in his first year of highschool,he first met Sawako Kuronuma and she help him find the way to school.He is thankful to her and he already have that good impression of her especially after seeing her smile that time. Coincidentally,they became classmates so he started approaching her but he became confused because everytime he tries,she seems like she is always avoiding him.He then heard the rumors about her from his classmates that she is a dark person and brings bad luck if you look into her eyes for more than three seconds and the fact that they called her "Sadako" a ghost character from the movie "The Ring". Despite of the rumors,his first impression on her didn't change because he only remember how kind she is and the smile she gave him that time,and instead he said to himself that he wants to know what kind of person she is so he still try to approach her more to see her smile again, but it seems that it isn't working because everytime he tries to be friendly with her,it seems like she is purposely avoiding him so there were times when he became self anxious that maybe he was becoming too cool or friendly with her.He keep observing her but all he can see was how hardworking she is because everytime he see her,she is always doing something like erasing the blackboard,handling print outs,collecting note books and watering the plants in the garden. At the end of the semester before summer break,he decided to hold a "test of courage" for fun and also as a bonding of the whole class before the vacation.After announcing the event,he accidentally overheard Sawako in the garden while talking to one of her friend in middle school named Shino,he heard Sawako describing him as 100% refreshing and also saying that it is actually an understatement.He became curious on what it's about so he decided to ask her how will he interpret what she said,is it rather a compliment or in a negative way?..He couldn't contain his happiness when she said that she is complimenting him as if everything just connected with a click so he didn't hesitate to talk to her and told her to wait for him in the garden since he is in the classroom.He can't hold back his laughter when he saw that she really waited for him because he has always thought that she hated and dislike him.Sawako told him that it is not true and she was happy that she has been able to clear a misunderstanding.He told her that "When she speak her mind,her feelings will get across to people" ''He wanted to talk to her more so he encouraged her to join the "test of courage".'' Kuronuma Sawako was the opposite of Kazehaya because she is a very shy girl that often leads her to be misunderstood by the people around her especially in school.She was just actually a normal girl when she was in primary school,it's just that she doesn't belong to any particular group but she is not being avoided until there was a time when her classmate named Shino accidentally mistaken her name Sawako into "Sadako" so when other of her classmates heard it,it's like it already became a curse for her.When she went to elementary until middle school the rumors about her became worst when suddenly they were already saying that she can sense ghosts,and she will bring bad luck if you stare into her eyes.Ever since then,people from her school became afraid of her and started avoiding her since she is not clearing the misunderstanding because of her silent and shy demeanor adding her long black hair and pale expression.Since then she already became used to people,but because she is actually a cheerful person she always tries her best even though people were always apologizing to her because of the fear that she might curse them. It was her first year in highschool at Kitahoro and she didn't know that this year will really changed her life.She was on her way to school already when she noticed a boy with the same uniform as her and it seems like he is lost so because she is naturally kind,she tell him which is the right way to the school.She was surprised and didn't expect that this boy will thank him for what she did instead of saying sorry and being scared of her so she can't help to smile that time. She was in Class 1-D and she saw the boy from earlier.Since she made a promise to herself that she will do her best to be friendly this year,she can't help but to be amazed when she saw how a group of people were circling around that boy.Since then,she started to admire and look up to him since she wanted to be like him too.It's easy to say those things but it's really hard to do it especially if they're not giving you a chance and you don't have that much confidence in yourself so when Kazehaya was approaching him everytime,she became anxious that she might curse a kind person when actually she really don't have that ability. That same situation of her being avoided still remains the same because there are still people from her middle school that goes to Kitahoro that were still spreading the rumors, but she still stay positive despite of that.She keeps working hard at all the responsibilities like erasing the blackboards and collecting notebooks because she wanted to be useful to everyone.There was one time when their teacher ask for a volunteer to help him during the summer vacation in preparing for the next term and she noticed that no one wants to do it so she volunteer herself,what she didn't expect was when Kazehaya suddenly said that it is not fair to let her do the things that other people don't want to do so the teacher asked him if he wants to do it instead,but because she don't want to be a bother to other,she insists that she will still do it since she will not do anything in the summer break and she will be really bored.Deep inside,she was very happy that time because even though she is very quiet,someone can still notice what she was doing. Kazehaya decided to hold a courage test and when he said that everyone can participate,she took this an opportunity to join but when she heard one of her classmate was expecting that it would be more fun if she will be a ghost, she lost her courage to join because she's afraid to fail their expectation as she really can't sense ghost so she might disappoint them. It was break time when she decided to water the plants in the garden back in their classroom when Shino,her classmate from middle school and also a friend of her approach her to ask if how was her new class since she doesn't know anyone from them in their middle school.She responded that it's okay because there is someone named "Kazehaya kun who is friendly" ''Shino happened to know him since he is popular in the school so she was not surprised because he is known to be kind to those who can't fit in the class so this was the time when Sawako said unconsciously how he think about Kazehaya saying that he is 100% refreshing or it is an understatement description of him.She was startled when Shiino reacted a bit weird,unknowingly that Kazehaya overheard her so she felt a little embarrassed.She said that she was complimenting him and she didn't expect his reaction ''"She was not misunderstood because he actually believed what she said"''That was the first time she had a real conversation with Kazehaya and when he called her by her name ''"Sawako", ''that really made her admire him more.After that conversation,Kazehaya had a big impact on her so she started talking to Yoshida Chizuru and Yano Ayane,her classmates and she agreed to play the ghost willingly.She also be able to clear up the misunderstanding to them that she really can't sense ghost,and that they only find funny because all this time,she is only admitting it now. At the night of the ''"test of courage" Kazehaya became a little disappointed when Sawako didn't show up when he was already wondering what can they talk about since he is excited knowing more about her. He walk alone the forest since the number of class became odd since she didn't show up, but he really got scared and was also surprised at the same time when he saw Sawako wearing a white dress and she seems like she is playing as a ghost.In his mind he is happy that she really actually came.He ask her if she wasn't afraid being in a forest alone but instead he was mesmerized by her answer because she looks like she is happy with what she is actually doing and no one actually force her to do something she doesn't like, so he think that she is really a cheerful and a positive person unlike what others thought about her.While he is talking to her that night,he got to know a little bit about her thoughts and he then confirmed that his first impression on her was actually right.The next day,he realize that he was already in love with her or let's say he wanted to get closer to her even it's just a little. Kazehaya's Point Of View-Kimi Ni Todoke AMV Please check out my AMV about his POV ^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu source:manga (Kimi Ni Todoke by Miss Shiina Karuho) The next day after the ''courage test,''one of their classmate announces the winner and Kazehaya looses because he was not able to finish the course,and their classmates recently discovered that he was with Sawako that night so they tease him slightly that Sawako was making a move on him.As a penalty,he needed to date Sawako for a week. Kazehaya didn't like the idea because he is concern about how Sawako might feel after their classmate think or treat her as a penalty for a person considering that he is treating her as a girl. Sawako became aware of what's happening and became worried about Kazehaya's reputation,if he keep defending her to them, so she explain everything that he was just being kind to her like how he treat everyone else but it is true that she admired his good personalities.After saying that, she leave the classroom without a heavy heart since she knew that she didn't tell a single lie. The next day was already summer break so she still needed to go to school to help her teacher.As she was walking,she can't help but to cry because she kept remembering how Kazehaya will not greet or smile at her anymore after what she said in front of the whole class. At the entrance of the school,she didn't expect Kazehaya to be sitting there waiting for her.He handed her a bag of candies saying that they're all from their classmates and that they already apologize for what they did. On the other hand,Sawako was a bit worried for Kazehaya since he still came all the way to the school just to give her those while it's already summer break. Kazehaya said that Sawako really don't understand him so he asked her if it's okay to see her over the summer too since he was already assuming that Sawako confessed her feelings for him in front of the class that time. While Sawako all crying because she thought that Kazehaya won't greet her anymore because of what she said was really overwhelmed with what he said and so happy that he will not avoid her and she will still continue to respect him. Kazehaya suddenly felt embarrassed when he realized that the admiration she meant was actually just respect and not love.His face gone all red thinking that he really is so full of himself. Category:Blog posts